


[Podfic] As Long As We Both Shall Dine

by Shmaylor



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Secretly Married, Steven Is Bad At Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 09:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Four people who knew Steven and Andrew were married, and everyone who didn't.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] As Long As We Both Shall Dine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Long As We Both Shall Dine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526063) by [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater). 



> I talked about how much I want a Standrew secret married fic _at least_ 15 times during Podfication weekend. exmanhater is a beautiful soul who who wrote one <3
> 
> The usual disclaimer: if you're one of the people appearing in this story, or if you know any of them for real, hit that back button. You really don't want to listen to me read a story about yourselves or your friends kissing. Really.

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/As%20Long%20As%20We%20Both%20Shall%20Dine.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [As Long As We Both Shall Dine ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526063)

**Author:** [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Outro Music:** "Better Together" - Jack Johnson

 **Length:** 18 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/As%20Long%20As%20We%20Both%20Shall%20Dine.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/As%20Long%20As%20We%20Both%20Shall%20Dine.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
